Water's Great Guardian/Alliances
Guardianclan Leader: Guardian Claw: A black and gray tom with blue eyes. Deputy: Waterpaw: A grayish blue she-cat with grey eyes. Medicine Cat: Yellowstripe: a a gray she-cat with a blond stripe down he back who has grey eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Icepaw: A pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Warriors: Brackenfrost: A blond and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Tigershine: Dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Leopardclaw: A dark brown with golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. Trushrussel: A mottled brown and black tom with amber eyes. Hazelheart: A brown she-cat with blue eyes. Russetwater: A brownish red she-cat with blue eyes. Leaf-fall: A brown and black tabby with white splashes who has emerald green eyes. Robinchest: An ornge and white she-cat with brown eyes. Apprentices: Foxpaw: A reddish-brown tom with ember eyes. Snowpaw: A pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Bramblepaw: A ginger and brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Elders: Sharkthooth: a blueish gray tom with a snaggle tooth. 'Fireclan' King/Queen: Mudfire: A reddish brown tom with yellow eyes. Prince/Princess: Showerpaw: A light misty grey tom with only one eye that is amber. Medicine cat: Berrytail: A pale cream tailed she-cat with a white pelt and amber eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Goldenpaw: A golden brown she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors: Tigerheart: An orange and black striped tom with pale green eyes. Lilystream: A pale grey and white she-cat with soft brown deep eyes. Lionroar: A light ginger tom with green eyes Willowclaw: Grey tom with pale brown eyes. Apprentices: Glossomerpaw: A white she-cat with a sparckling pelt with brown eyes. Shellpaw: A grey tom with long curved claws with blue eyes. Dustpaw: A light brown tom with grey eyes. Elders: Rushclaw: A light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Iceclan Dictator: Morningice: A tortoiseshall and white she-cat with misty blue eyes. Deputy: Hawkeyes: A mottled brown and black tom with amber eyes and a scar down his right cheek. Medicine Cat: Moonshine: Pretty blueish grey she-cat with pale blue eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Breezeberry: A Iight gray with dark blazing ginger spots she-cat with bright green eyes. Warriors: Runninghourse: A brown and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Wiskernose: A light brown tom with amber eyes. Furzepelt: A gray-and-white she-cat light blue eyes. Boulderheart: A large, pale gray tom with pretty light blue eyes. Silvertalon: A silver tom with grey eyes and sharp long talon-like claws. Reedbrook: A light grey and brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Rabbitwind: White tom with hazel eyes and nicked ears. Apprentices: Lightpaw: A bright white with grey patches tom with amber eyes. Swiftpaw: A fast brown she-cat with grey eyes. Shadepaw: A black and dark grey tom with dark brown eyes. ﻿ Lightningclan Chancellor: Stonelightning: A mottled brown and black tom with slate grey eyes. Vice Chancellor: Appleclaw: A tall pale brown she-cat with grey eyes. Medicine cat: Nightshade: A black and white she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: none as of yet Warriors: Salamandertonuge: A small gray and black tom with brown eyes. Seedfoot: A swift long-legged she-cat with grey fur and bron eyes. Sandrock: A light dusty brown tom with brown eyes. Volepelt: A brown tom with green eyes. Smallclaw. Dusky grey she-cats with dark blue almost purple eyes and is a former kittypet. Apprentices: Honeypaw: A golden she-cat with brown eyes. Grand Elders: Pinenight: Black as night she-cat with amber eyes.﻿﻿ Nightcloud: Black she-cat with amber eyes, oldest elder in any clan. Petalfoot: A white and ornge tabby she-cat with blue eyes.﻿ Category:Bloody's Fanfictions Category:Allegiances